europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryazan (Europa Universalis II)
Ryazan is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured brown, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Creating Ryazan By Revolt Ryazan can be recreated by revolt at any point before 1651. Whilst their culture and religion are not specified in revolt.txt, they will have russian culture and orthodox religion. Ryazan must include its capital, Ryazan. It may also include the provinces of Saratow, Tambow, or Vorones, though these may not form Ryazan on their own. Starting Position Ryazan only exists at the beginning of the 1419 and 1492 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Ryazan has russian culture, orthodox religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their capital of Ryazan and nothing else. They have fourteen other cores which they neither own nor control (Archangelsk, Ingermanland, Karelia, Kexholm, Kola, Moscow, Nizhgorod, Novgorod, Olonets, Pskov, Tula, Tver, Vladimir, Vologda). Ryazan has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Ryazan has russian culture, orthodox religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their capital of Ryazan and nothing else. They have fourteen other cores which they neither own nor control (Archangelsk, Ingermanland, Karelia, Kexholm, Kola, Moscow, Nizhgorod, Novgorod, Olonets, Pskov, Tula, Tver, Vladimir, Vologda). Ryazan has the following stability and technology: AI Priorites In the 1492 scenario, and if Ryazan is recreated, it uses the default AI file. In the 1419 scenario, it uses the Russia AI file, and therefore has the following priorities: Colonization Ryazan will attempt to colonise up to 8 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 10% of the time (less than the default). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 30 (compared to a default of 50). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to other countries is 10 (compared to a default of -50). When colonising, they will prioritise the regions of Siberia and Scandinavia. They will also prioritise the areas of Alaska, California, Oregon, Manchuria, Korea, and Russia. (all of these are marked red on the maps) Trade Ryazan will send a trader half as often as the default AI (50, compared to the maximum value of 100) and will refuse trade much more often than the default AI (70, compared to 25, out of 100), War Ryazan is an extreme warmonger (having a warmonger value of 100, compared to the default of 10). It is less likely to focus on capturing high tax value provinces (its value there is 1.0 compared to a default of 5.0), it is slightly less likely to focus its attacks on multiple provinces (value of 0.3 compared to 0.1), much more likely to fight away from its existing provinces (a value of 5.0 compared to 0.5), less likely to focus on defending/retaking its own provinces (a value of 1.0 compared to 2.0), much more likely to attack provinces with a low supply value (a value of 4.0 vs 1.0), and is generally aggressive (its value being set at 6.0 compared to the default of 1.0). Ryazan is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: * Astrakhan * Crimea * Courland * Golden Horde * Kazan * Khazak Horde * Muscowy * Nogai * Novgorod * Poland * Pskov * Ryazan * Sibir * Suzdal * Teutonic Order * Tver * Uzbek Kaganate Monarchs Leaders Ryazan has no leaders. Events The Empire of Russia Ryazan is one of several countries that can become Russia. This event gives them the relevant option. It can trigger at any point after 1st January 1520, and can take place up to 30 days (1 month) after the conditions are met. It requires the following conditions to be met: * Russia does not currently exist * Ryazan is not at war * Ryazan owns the province of Moscow (red on the map) * Ryazan owns the province of Ryazan (blue on the map) * Ryazan owns at least one of (yellow on the map) ** Nizhgorod ** Novgorod ** Pskov ** Tver ** Vladimir ** Vologda There are two options. Option A is Take over the Byzantine Mantle, and option B is Leave it on the Floor. The two options have the following effects: Take over the Byzantine Mantle * Ryazan becomes Russia * +200 Victory points * +3 Stability * +500 Population in Ryazan Leave it on the floor * -100 Victory points * -3 Stability category:Europa Universalis II Russian countries